Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for improving an electric conductivity of a metal oxide thin film, and a thin film transistor including the metal oxide thin film.
Discussion of Related Art
The metal oxide has been employed for a semiconductor channel of a thin film transistor. The metal oxide has been employed as a transparent electrode for a display device, an energy harvesting device, a touch screen panel, etc.
A pure metal oxide such as an intrinsic two elements-based oxide may have a semiconductor behavior such as an electron movement due to an oxygen vacancy. Thus, the pure metal oxide may not exhibit a high mobility, transparency, reliability. For this reason, extrinsic doping thereto may be used, wherein, for example, impurity metal atoms may be added to the intrinsic two elements-based oxide to form various multi-elements-based metal oxides which are widely employed for applications.
However, the multi-elements-based metal oxides may have difficulty in composition control. Thus, the multi-elements-based metal oxides may have considerable electrical property variations depending on compositions thereof. When the multi-elements-based metal oxides have the non-uniform compositions, they are not applicable to a display area requiring a large area. Further, the multi-elements-based metal oxides may employ expensive transition metals In, Ga, etc. as the extrinsic doped metals. This may increase a product cost. For example, one example of the transparent electrode may include ITO (Indium-Tin Oxide) wherein a price of indium has rapidly risen (currently 600$/kg).
Thus, there is a need for a metal oxide with a large area application without the doped expensive transition metal.